


En las paredes de Hogwarts

by LaweliMerry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaweliMerry/pseuds/LaweliMerry
Summary: Una serie de cortos capítulos de las gemitas en Hogwarts.Se irán agregando ships y personajes según vaya sacando nuevos capítulos.





	1. (Im) Paciencia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ACLARACIÓN!
> 
> Estos drabbles pertenecen todos a un mismo universo, todos de alguna manera estarán conectados pero serán subidos sin orden alguno (porque los estoy escribiendo sin orden alguno es según me salen de los ovarios (?)). Mientras aquí puedo hacer un Drabble con Jade y Rutile en tercer año, el siguiente puede ser con ellas en primer año, o con ellas graduadas. O en algún año de otro personaje.
> 
> No en todos los capítulos ellas estarán en la escuela de magia y hechicería, pero no se me ocurrió otro titulo para la historia xD Acepto sugerencias.

— ¡RUTILE POR MORGANA! ¡ME DUELE! —chilló otra vez Jade queriendo alejar su pierna del escaneo de la otra chica, quien sonrió traviesa y arrastró su mano por la superficie del muslo, la piel suave que pronto le pateo en la cara—. ¿Qué parte de “me duele” no entendiste? —gruñó la chica sonrojada mientras la alumna de Ravenclaw se alejaba de ella sobando su rostro lastimado.

— ¿Intentando otra vez sanar alumnos por tu cuenta? —preguntó la enfermera a la joven Rutile, quien sonrió con falsa inocencia.

— Para nada señora, solo estaba mirando a Jade —dijo esperando que la otra chica le siguiera el juego, esta suspiró y asintió.

— Bueno, puedes esperar afuera mientras me encargo de la pierna de esta señorita ¿no? —dijo la enfermera recibiendo un puchero ofendido de la futura medibruja.

— ¡Pero quiero ver! ¿Cómo se supone que me convierta en una buena medibruja si no puedo ver esto? —exclamó mientras la enfermera de la escuela ponía una loción sobre la hinchada y amoratada rodilla y muslo de la de cabello verde.

— Ya lo estudiarás cuando te gradúes —respondió la mujer haciendo otra seña para echar a Rutile del lugar, la joven dio un pisotón en el suelo y se fue ofendida del lugar. Afuera como siempre estaba Euclase, la culpable de que Jade se cayera de las escaleras al a tratar de equilibrar libros.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó inquieta tratando de mirar el interior, claramente la chica con el cabello de dos colores se sentía culpable.

— Si, la enfermera la dejara como nueva, ya verás —exclamó Rutile con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el pasillo alejándose de la enfermería.

— Quiero disculparme con ella, fue mi culpa todo esto —susurró Euclase mientras subían en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw.

— Ya te haz disculpado como quince veces, deja de preocuparte por esto —dijo saltando el escalón inexistente y ayudando a Euc a evitarlo también.

— Pero…

— En serio deja de preocuparte por eso, ella lo comprende y se ofreció a estudiar contigo y llevar la mitad de los libros…

— Deberías estar estudiando también —reclamó Euclase entrecerrando sus ojos puesto que quedaba poco tiempo para los exámenes y no había visto a Rutile tomar ni un solo libro.

— Lo haré, solo estoy tratando de estudiar más medimagia que otras cosas —respondió mientras más se acercaban a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Cómo está Pad? —preguntó sabiendo que el interés de Rutile por la medimagia radicaba en el estado de salud de Padparadscha.

— No ha empeorado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero tampoco ha mejorado —suspiró Rutile, frente a ella estaba esa despreciable águila y su acertijo, Euclase siempre respondía con facilidad y a ella tampoco le costaba demasiado, pero era definitivamente un tramite engorroso, sería más fácil tener una contraseña como los Gryffindor y no estar descubriendo respuestas todas las veces que quieras entrar.

— Eso es bueno, pero parece no ser suficiente para ti —Rutile se tiró de los cabellos frustrada.

— Porque no lo es, cuando eramos niños Pad parecía sano y ahora ni siquiera puede venir a la escuela y está en ese maldito hospital postrado para toda su vida con esos inútiles medimagos que no tienen idea como curarla —chilló llamando la atención de otros en la sala común y Euclase suspiró.

— Ya mejorará o tu te graduarás e irás a curarla —dijo finalmente mientras Rutile se veía aun más frustrada, quedaban aun 4 años para que se graduara, cuatro años en los que Padparadscha no podría levantarse—. Ahora, será mejor que estudies para la escuela y no para otras cosas si realmente quieres graduarte —habló con firmeza mientras caminaba a su habitación terminando allí su conversación.

Euclase no entendía lo frustrante que era no poder ayudar a Padparadscha, ella no entendía nada.  
  


oOo

  
— ¿Qué haces aquí después del toque de queda? —dijo Jade levantando su vista del libro sobre su regazo y mirando el vacío.

— Solo necesito alguien con quien hablar —respondió Rutile quitándose el hechizo de desilusión de encima.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste a desilusionarte? —preguntó bastante sorprendida, sabía que Rutile era un pequeño prodigio de la magia, pero a veces lo olvidaba.

— Hace como tres semanas, lo he estado usando para escabullirme a la sección prohibida y leer libros de medimagia —respondió sentándose en la camilla junto a Jade.

— Pues es sinceramente impresionante —susurró la de cabello verde con una sonrisa y haciéndose más a un lado para darle espacio a Rutile—. ¿Qué te trae a mí?

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —dijo bajito, sin saber como empezar esa conversación, hablar de sus sentimientos no era tan fácil.

— Mejor ahora que no te tengo examinándome —respondió Jade con una suave risa y Rutile apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de está.

— La madre de Padparadscha me envió una carta* —Se atrevió a hablar finalmente, sentía su pecho apretarse y un nudo en su garganta, la otra chica jadeo con sorpresa y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Rutile para tenerla más cerca—. Pad no ha despertado en días, por eso no respondía mis malditas cartas —susurró mordiendo su labio.

— Sabes que a veces entra en coma, es parte de los síntomas de su enfermedad…

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Atrapada sin poder hacer nada por ella! —exclamó levantando su rostro y enfrentando los bonitos ojos verdes de Jade.

— Rutile… tienes 13 años… ¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer?

— ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡ALGO!

— ¡NO GRITES! —regañó bajito cubriendo la boca de su amiga.

— Es tan frustrante —suspiró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la otra chica quien la abrazo más cerca.

— Lo sé… pero debes tener paciencia solo serán 4 años más

— ¿Y si un día él se duerme y no despierta nunca más? —preguntó Rutile asustada, Jade le acaricio el cabello tratando de apaciguar esos pensamientos. Rutile se sentía cómoda con Jade.

— Pues… —“Yo estaré aquí” pero se tragó esas palabras—, no creo que algo así suceda, ten fe.

— Sonaste como mi mamá —Se río Rutile abrazando a Jade por la cintura, disfrutando de la cercanía, de su amistad, de la paz que Jade le transmitía, pues cuando Pad no estuvo Jade si.

— Tonta… vete a la sala común o te quedarás dormida aquí —dijo empujando a la chica para quitársela de encima, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Rutile se levantó de la camilla y sacó su varita.

— Siéntete agradecida de ver algo impresionante antes de dormir —dijo pronunciando bajito un hechizo y moviendo de forma elegante su varita, Rutile siempre tan precisa, un prodigio de la magia. Jade vio el cuerpo de la otra chica desvanecerse, de cerca se notaban los contornos, la chica era solo “algo transparente”, pero seguro en la oscuridad funcionaba.

— Buenas noches, Rutile…

— Buenas noches, Jade.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rutile le mintió a Euc sobre el verdadero estado de salud de Padparadscha.  
> *¿Se dieron cuenta del "escalón inexistente" que Rutile salta? Pues allí se cayó Jade xD Tipo se pudo haber quebrado hasta la pierna porque se fue hasta abajo y la otra pierna quedó en el escalón de arriba. Euclase no alcanza a reaccionar con tanto libro encima y así Jade terminó toda moreteada xD  
> * Si algo se nota es que todas son un poco infantiles pero es que tienen PINCHES 13 AÑOS WN (son unas bebés ). Ya vamos a verlas como nos las cuenta el canon cuando crezcan. Y es algo que verán un poco aquí, lo de personajes un poco cambiados y es que dependerá de la edad que tengan en cada capítulo.


	2. Inalcanzable

Euclase a veces no sabe si la odia o no, es complicado a veces diferenciar la linea delgada entre el odio y el amor, porque Lapislázuli siempre ha sido su ídola, la persona a quien más admira, pero la persona con la que sus padres siempre la han comparado.

_“Lapis fue aceptada para ayudar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts”._

_“Seguro será premio anual cuando llegué a séptimo”._

_“Y prefecta, no olvides que seguro será prefecta”._

Euclase siempre ha sentido a su madre presionándola para ser mejor que ella, con su varita lanzando hechizos punzantes para tener siempre una postura perfecta, porque Lapislázuli siempre tenía la postura perfecta, siempre una dama, seguro ya le tenían un perfecto matrimonio orquestado.

Euclase aprieta el libro en sus brazos mientras ve a la chica un año mayor ordenar libros en la biblioteca, tocar su cabello para sacarlo del camino, el movimiento suave y elegante que hacía su delicada mano. Su madre siempre quiso que Euclase tuviera el cabello como Lapis, pero era de las pocas piezas de libertad que su padre le permitió tener.

Sabía que no era la única que admiraba,siempre podía ver a Lapis siendo seguida por esas pequeñas primer año de pelo gris, recordando que alguna vez fue así, siguiendo a Lapis de arriba abajo por la mansión familiar, jugando juntas y siendo felices. Hasta que su madre se obsesiono con que fuera perfecta y las separo.

— ¿Algún libro en especifico que estés buscando, Euc? —habló Lapis sacándola de sus pensamientos, esa voz melodiosa y fina, esa que Euclase trató de imitar muchas veces.

— No, solo venía a devolver un libro —respondió recuperando al instante la compostura y sonriendo con cortesía, Lapis por un momento frunció el ceño y pareció que algo de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Puedes entregármelo, yo lo dejo en su lugar —Y extendió su mano para recibir el texto, Euclase se quedo mirando la elegante manicura dorada antes de entregar el texto, en verdad había querido negarse. Los dedos de Lapis se rozaron con los suyos y sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco.

— Tengo que irme —exclamó alejándose de golpe y saliendo rápidamente del lugar, olvidando reglas de cortesía básica,olvidándose de todo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Euclase, Jade, Rutile, Padparadscha, Yellow y Lapislázuli son amigos desde la infancia.  
> *Lapislázuli nunca entendió por qué Euclase se separó de ella, pero jamás dejo de considerarla una amiga.


	3. Wait for It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pregunten porqué, pero me acordé de la canción del musical de Hamilton y pues puse ese titulo xD

— Mami… ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con Pad? —preguntó la niña tomando la mano de su madre, la mujer sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a su pequeña niña de 5 años.

— Padparadscha está algo enferma y no puede salir a jugar, pero puedes ir a verlo —dijo dándole un suave empujoncito para que subiera a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Padparadscha siempre había sido delicado de salud, pero últimamente estaba más veces en cama que antes. Rutile subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del niño y su largo cabello, una vez su abuela que era hija de muggles, le había contando un cuento sobre una princesa de largo cabello llamada Rapunzel, desde entonces siempre le pedía a Pad que se lo leyera porque le recordaba a él. Largo cabello, la mayoría del tiempo encerrado.

— Bienvenida guijarro —dijo Padparadscha desde su cama con una sonrisa, Rutile se acercó a la repisa y tomo un libro grande lleno de dibujos.

— Mamá dice que estás enfermo y no puedes salir a jugar —dijo acercándose a la cama, que era muy alta y siempre le costaba subirla así que el mayor lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y la levantó hasta que estuvo sentada en el borde de la cama.

— Mi tía no está nada equivocada, estoy enfermo Rutile, quizá muera —dijo dejándose caer sobre las almohadas dramáticamente, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando Rutile se le tiró encima llorosa.

— ¿Te vas a morir? —sollozó la niña haciendo reír al mayor quien negó con la cabeza.

— Era broma, Rutile, no llores —Trataba de consolar a la niña de cinco años—. Estoy enfermo pero no me voy a morir, aunque los medimagos no saben si algún día me voy a recuperar —dijo el pelirrojo inquieto, Rutile sorbió sus mocos y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco sacando unos pañuelos de la cómoda y limpiando la infantil carita de la menor.

— Pues esos doctores son unos inútiles —gruñó aun llorosa Rutile mientras abrazaba al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

— Seguro tú lo harías mejor ¿no? —dijo en broma acariciando la cabecita de quien consideraba su pequeña hermana menor.

— Definitivamente, mi mamá dice que soy una pro-di-gio —dijo la palabra con dificultad y Pad río burlón.

— Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que significa prodigio, guijarro —Se burló haciendo que Rutile se saliera de sus brazos molesta.

— ¡Claro que sé! Significa que soy excepcional—respondió inflando el pecho de orgullo y el mayor la volvió a abrazar revolviendole el cabello.

— Ella tan excepcional usando palabras complejas para verse genial —dijo mientras la niña trataba de escapar de entre sus brazos retorciéndose.

— Soy genial y leo más libros que tu —exclamó escapando de los brazos del mayor y saltando al otro lado de la cama.

— Eso no es un gran logro, cualquiera lee más libros que yo —respondió burlón y Rutile infló sus mejillas molesta,definitivamente a Pad le encantaba molestar a la niña.

— ¡TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR! ¡YO VOY A SANARTE! ¡YA LO VERÁS! —exclamó mientras saltaba de la cama y salía corriendo de la habitación a buscar a su mamá y pedirle libros de medimagia. 

— Lo estaré esperando —dijo Pad con una sonrisa mientras veía a Rutile correr fuera de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sé que aun no están en Hogwarts, pero era un pequeño vistazo a la infancia de Rutile con Padparadscha, a como gana ese día un objetivo. Además me causo mucha ternura como Pad molesta a la pequeña Rutile, Pad por cierto es 3 años mayor que Rutile.  
> *Rutile es hija de un sangrepura y una mestiza, por lo tanto ella también es mestiza, pero se cría en el mundo mágico y pasa su infancia con otras familias sangrepura por tradición, como lo son Euclase y Padparadscha.


	4. Costumbre

— Pon atención —regañó Bortz haciendo que Dia levantara la cabeza y mirase al profesor de defensa al frente, no le gustaba sentarse con Bortz, volteó buscando a Phos que estaba dormida sobre la mesa.

Le gustaba sentarse con Phos antes que con Bortz, el de cabello negro se la pasaba regañándolo. Finalmente salieron de esa condenada clase y volteo deteniendo a Bortz.

— Bortz en la siguiente clase que nos toque juntas voy a sentarme con Phos, digo, creo que es mejor que me siente con alguien de mi misma casa —dijo haciendo que la otra la mirase inexpresiva antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Haz lo que quieras —gruñó caminando rápidamente para alejarse, Dia la vio marchar antes de regresar al salón y sacudir suavemente el hombro de Phos.

— Vamos, Phos, tenemos más clases —llamó cariñosa logrando que la de cabello verde menta entreabriera los ojos.

— Ya voy mami-Dia —respondió en broma mientras se estiraba y disponía a levantarse—. ¿Qué pasó que Bortz no te arrastró a la siguiente clase? —preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba su morral y caminaba para salir del salón.

— Solo le pedí un poco de tiempo con gente de mi casa —dijo jugando con su bufanda amarilla con negro.

oOo

“Las costumbres de los sangrepura siempre han sido anticuadas, son la parte mágica que ha hecho que nos quedemos en la edad media” Solía decir el hermano mayor de Phos, Laphy. Dia entendía esas palabras mejor que nadie porque recuerda aquella reunión de sus padres, como le presentaron a Bortz y le dijeron que se llevaran bien porque era posible…

Que estuvieran juntos para siempre.

A la edad de 7 años la niña desconocía completamente a qué se referían con esas palabras, pero con 15 tenía más que claro que significaban esas palabras, significaba que llevaba 8 años atada a un compromiso orquestado por sus padres y del cual, por cierto, no podía renunciar.

Eso no significaba que no apreciara a Bortz, que no le amara, pero era difícil cuando prácticamente habías sido criado con esa persona, Bortz era para Dia su “pequeño hermano”, no su maldito prometido.

Eso podía causar complicados sentimientos en ella, porque realmente le quería pero a veces solo quisiera estar en un mundo donde Bortz no existiera, donde tuviera permiso de poder elegir qué hacer con su vida.

— Esos Phosphophyllite te meten ideas en la cabeza —dijo su madre cuando le comento su deseo de tener un poquito de libertad y poder ver si realmente querría pasar con Bortz el resto de su vida.

No eran solo los Phosphophyllite, eran todos en Hogwarts, era la bonita relación que crecía entre Jade y Rutile sin ningún tipo de fuerza, eran todos esos intentos fallidos y ex novios de Philly,era que todos tenían tiempo para pensar en con quien pasarían el resto de sus días, lo que no era poco, los magos podían vivir más de 100 años, o sea un siglo con Bortz.

**¡UN SIGLO!**

Podría ser incluso peor, hay magos que tienen la mala suerte de vivir hasta los 200 años, Dia no se creía capas de pasar tanto tiempo con Bortz cuando ni siquiera fue su elección voluntaria.

Así que ese mismo día ella empezó a pasar más tiempo con Phos, con Beryl, con otras personas, lejos de Bortz.

Podía verlo siendo perseguido por Zircón yeso causaba una desagradable sensación de celos, pero toda esa situación era su elección, de las pocas que había tomado en su vida.

— ¿Tu crees que es porque estás tan acostumbrada a estar con Bortz que te estresa no estarlo? —dijo Philly apoyado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, el Slytherin destacaba entre tanto esponjoso amarillo—.Hay casos muggles y incluso casos magos en donde muchas veces las personas están con alguien por comodidad, porque temen estar con otras personas. En este caso fuiste literalmente criada para que no puedas ver un mundo sin Bortz,ahora tienes solo unos días de libertad y no sabes que hacer con ellos —dijo sacudiendo el pollo en su mano antes de darle una mascada.

— ¿Debería hacerme un tatuaje? —dijo Dia mirando los brazos de Philly, quien en el año anterior en un ataque de rebeldía hacia su padre se había tatuado los brazos de color dorado, un tatuaje que se movía y hacia parecer como si literalmente fueran de oro y el color reflejase la luz, no parecía que allí alguna vez hubo piel.

— No Dia, no deberías hacerte un tatuaje —dijo antes de estirarse y dejar el hueso de su pollo sobre un plato vacío, que al instante desapareció gracias a la magia de los elfos domésticos—. Te has separado muy bruscamente, trata de volver a pasar tiempos cortos con Bortz mientras te vas acostumbrado a tu poco de libertad —Y con eso empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

— Si… tal vez debería hacerme un tatuaje…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO!


End file.
